La vie n'est qu'Illusion
by Elwaen
Summary: Que savons-nous des Malefoy ? Comment trouver la part de vérité dans ce qu'ils nous montrent ? La vie n'est qu'illusion, et les Malefoy l'ont bien compris.
1. N1 : La lettre

Tu te tiens en face de moi. Si tu savais comme je te hais. Oui, tu me regardes avec ton air supérieur. Tu aimes bien te croire meilleur que nous. Tu me nargues avec ton sourire faussement innocent. Tu grimace dans son dos. Tu me cherches. Tu me connais et tu sais que je ne tiendrais pas.

« Vas-y rit » pensais-je bêtement « tu riras moins plus tard. »

L'exaspération nous gagne. Elle et moi. Moi parce que tu m'as chauffé à blanc et que je suis sur le point d'explosé. Elle, parce qu'elle n'aime pas que je m'énerve. Tu sais que si je craque, je crierai. C'est comme ça. Tu me provoques. Je craque. Je t'engueule, te hurle dessus, parfois te frappe. Tu réponds. Ah ça tu sais le faire. Tu es comme un miroir. Je fais quelque chose et tu me le renvoi. Et ça fait mal. Mais moins mal que lorsqu'elle intervient. Parce que tu joues et moi pas, elle s'en prend à moi. Parce que j'ai crié plus fort, parce que je m'énerve le plus souvent. Parce que tu prends cet air de chien battu devant elle et rejettes la faute sur moi. Alors je m'énerve encore plus. Même devant elle je te crie dessus. Elle s'énerve à son tour, contre moi. Toi tu te met en recul et tu observe. Tu regardes ces deux bêtes sauvage qui se battent. Tu ris intérieurement de notre primitivisme. Tu te sens supérieur. Ah tiens l'un d'eux faiblit. Moi, évidemment. Parce que tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec elle. J'ai trop de respect pour elle.

J'ai mal. Pas physiquement, pas toujours. Non j'ai mal en moi. Parce que je crie contre elle, que je la blesse, que je t'ai blessé avant, et que tu te réjouis de ma souffrance.

Mais moi je t'aime. Je l'aime. Malgré tous ce que tu me fais, tous ce que tu me dis. L'amour est plus fort que tout. Mais toi tu t'en fiche, enfin je crois. Il me semble que la vie n'est qu'un grand terrain de jeu pour toi.

Je t'envie pour ça. Tu arrives à prendre tout à la légère. Même la séparation. Tu te souviens de ta réaction quand ils nous l'ont dit ? Quand elle et lui se sont séparer ? Du haut de tes six ans tu a presque jubilé : « Chic papa, il s'en va. ». Mais c'est cette attitude qui me dépasse et m'énerve. Tu fais mal. Tu joues de ma sensibilité.

En fait je crois que tu m'en veux. Parce que c'est de MA faute si la justice a été prévenue de SA violence. Parce que c'est MOI qui suit arrivé à l'école en pleurant, les joues marquées par la main de mon père. Parce J'AI osé penser tout haut qu'ils allaient divorcé. Parce que je suis différent.

Je me sens différent de vous tous. J'entends les gens le dire. Alors je ne me sens plus chez moi. Je cherche ma place parmi vous. Le vilain petit canard attends d'être un cygne mais ce bel animal ne vient pas.

Alors je pleure. Je ris. J'écris. Je chante. Je dessine. Je lis. Je vis à ma façon. Et tu n'aimes pas. Tu déteste cet univers qui est le mien. Cet endroit qui n'existe pas et où tu n'as pas ta place. Alors tu viens me voir, me rappeler que tu es là. Tu es toujours là. Pas besoin de tes simagrées, de tes provocations pour que je le sache. Je le sais déjà.

J'aimerai te dire que je t'aime, que je tiens à toi. Que lors de nos dispute je crois que j'ai encore plus mal parce je cherche à te blesser. Je n'aime pas la violence. Qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Je hais ça. Peut-être parce que nous avons grandit dedans et que finalement, ce que nous croyions être normal n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge et d'inhumanités.

J'en ai marre tu sais ? Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous chercher constamment pour imposer votre place. J'en ai eu marre de me faire écraser par toi, par les autres. Alors, quand je me suis relever tu t'es attaqué à moi. Tu avais enfin un raison de me faire payer les erreurs de mon père. Et puis un jour j'ai finit par en avoir trop pour supporter. J'avais déjà essayé cette solution, pour dire « stop ! C'est trop ! » mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce soir par contre je le fais pour de bon. Car être avec vous et devoir passer pour quelqu'un de normal et épanoui en extérieur, je n'aime pas. Tu sais ce masque que vous aimez tellement porter toi et Père. Moi aussi je l'ai mais c'est un masque de joie qui cache la tristesse de mon âme. Alors ce soir je l'enlève. Je fais comprendre à tous que ma vie n'est pas joyeuse. Que je ne supporte pas autant que vous le croyiez. Je vous demande juste pardon. A toi, à mère, à père aussi. Je vous pardonne également. Je te pardonnes d'avoir voulut être meilleur que moi en tout. Je pardonne à mère de ne pas avoir su me soutenir et m'aider. Je pardonne à Père de m'avoir fait du mal, de m'avoir torturer l'esprit. C'est en pensant à vous que je part ce soir.

Bonne chance Drago. Vis ta vie de Malefoy.

Moi je pars...

Ton grand frère qui t'aime.

_Hello. Ce OS vous permet de mieux voir ma vision de la famille Malefoy. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis en train de peaufiner le dernier chapitre de _Pour une poignée de main_. Je pense le publier dans la semaine._

_A bientôt_

_Elwaen_


	2. N2 : Pour l'amour de mon Père

_Voilà une petite histoire loin d'être joyeuse sur la relation Lucius/Drago. C'est dans ces moment là ( tard le soir où, au lieu de dormir, on s'exprime),où l'on se découvre véritablement._

_Titre: pour l'amour de mon père_

_Résumé. Lucius est exigeant. Il veut que son fils soit parfait. Il veut faire bonne figure devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il veut soudoyer le ministère. Il veut... Il veut... Et Drago paye._

Rating: M pour violence sur mineur.

Pairing: Drago/ Lucius relation père/fils

**Pour l'amour de mon père**

« Tu ne t'applique pas assez. »

_ Le ton froid de mon père résonne dans la salle de duel. _

« Fils indigne. Comment veut tu que je satisfasse le Maître avec un nul comme toi ? »

**C'est toujours comme ça. D'abord les mots...**

« _Endoloris,_ esquives imbécile ! Défends-toi ! _Tarentallegra_, _Stupefix »_

_ Il s'approche de moi. Je devine son regard dégouté sur ma nuque. Je sens son pied s'enfoncer violemment dans mon estomac. Une deuxieme fois, puis encore une autre..._

« Debout sale loque. »

**...Ensuite les coups !**

« Tu vois à quoi tu m'oblige ? A agir comme ces merdeux de moldus. Tu es si faible que tu oblige ton propre père à se rabaisser. »

**Ça dure depuis toujours. Mon père veut que sa vie soit parfaite. Il est le bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres, membre du conseil de Poudlard, influant auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Oui mais voilà il a quelque chose qui ne le satisfait jamais : moi.**

« Debout vermine. Seul les Sang-de-Bourbe se trainent au sol. Lèves-toi ! Tu dois être parfait. Tu dois être meilleur que tout le monde. »

_Mon corps réagit mais mon esprit lui s'est éteint. Trop rationnel pour mon bien physique. Cependant mon visage reflète la douleur et la tristesse. C'était de trop apparemment. _

« D'où viens ce visage remplit d'émotion ? Drago reprend toi. ! »

_ Je me redresse, tentant de masquer ma peine. Mais la douleur est trop forte. Je hurle et m'effondre aux pieds de mon père_._ Il me tire par les cheveux et me remet debout _

« Père je n'en peut plus... » _suppliai-je. _

_ Ma tête heurta violemment le mur. Je sentit à peine la gifle tant je me sentait faible. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux mais des larmes me brouillaient la vue. _

**Oh non. Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas...**

« comment oses-tu pleurer devant moi ? Pas étonnant que tu soit une mauviette. DEBOUT ! »

_il me crache au visage. Mes jambes ne répondent plus. J'ai peur. Mon corps se mets à trembler. Je sais que je serai encore puni. Puni pour ses erreurs, puni pour soulager ses nerfs, puni parce que j'existe._

**Mais je dois le supporter. Mon père œuvre pour notre bonne fortune. Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça. C'est juste que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Il a raison, je ne suis qu'une mauviette, un faible. Mais je vais lui prouvé que je peut devenir meilleur. **

_ Je me lève, sèche mes larmes, et souffle un bon coups. Mais mon père est impatient. Je ne suis pas prêt assez vite pour lui. Je le voit arriver sur moi. Le visage déformé par la fureur. Le poing en avant il me heurte encore. Je tente misérablement de me protéger avec mes bras mais très vite cela devient inutile. Un nouveau coup de genou me coupe le souffle. Je me retrouve encore a quatre patte, aux frontières de l'évanouissement. Mais je n'est pas le temps de souffler. Les coups de pied reprennent. Mon corps chétif encaisse mal. Tandis que mon père se défoule je sens mes os se briser. Je ne sens plus mes bras. Mes côtes me font mal. Je tousse. Mes poumons me font souffrir. Le goût métallique ,si familier, du sang s'installe dans ma gorge. Mon père arrête de me frapper et me traine par le bras gauche. J'ai horriblement mal. Je distingue du sang sur ma chemise. Encore une raison de me faire punir: je suis sale. Il m'installe sur un chaise et ressort sa baguette. Il ne me torture pas. Non je ressent toutes mes blessures se soigner. Il me soigne..._

**Il me soigne pour mieux recommencer... **

** Pour l'amour de mon père je m'entraine plus que la normale. Pour l'amour de mon père je le laisse se soulager sur mon corps. Pour l'amour de mon père je le laisse me soigner pour cacher l'horreur qu'il me fait... Je hais la magie !**

« Debout Drago on recommence tout depuis le début. »

**...**

_Voilà c'est fini. J'aimerai dire quelque chose de plus :_

Un enfant battu se sent fautif de ce qui lui arrive. Le premier pas vers la guérison c'est d'arriver à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'on lui fait est mal. C'est un chemin long est douloureux mais nécessaire. Je sais de quoi je parle...

_J'espère que, malgré tout, vous avez aimer. _

_A bientôt _

_Elora_


	3. N3 : On finit tous par craquer

**Résumé :Un jour on ne va pas bien. Un jour on finit tous par craquer. Un jour il faut se rebeller. Et ça malgré les conséquences.**

**Titre :** On finit tous par craquer

**Pairing: **Lucius/Draco père/fils

_**Rating M** _pour violence entre autre sur mineur

(vous pouvez écoutez la chansons _My immortal_ du groupe Evanescance.)

**Avertissement **: **Je ne vous oblige pas à lire ce texte .il est vraiment noir et triste**. S**i vous poursuivez dîtes vous que derrière chaque histoire il y a une part de vérité**

* * *

_ Je suis là sur mon lit en silence depuis des heures. Ma mère va et viens mais je ne dit pas un mot pourtant je ne veut pas m'enfermer dans un mutisme. _

**Mais je n'est pas assez de force pour me rebeller**.

_Je reste dans le noir à ruminer mes idées Tout seul. _

**Comme d'habitude**.

_A chaque fois c'est pareil. La tête haute face à _lui_, ensuite le noir_

**J'en ai marre de ces mensonges**. **J'aimerai me lever et devenir maître de moi même**_._

**Je ne veux pas oublier ce que ça fait de ressentir quelque chose. Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'être humain signifie. Non c'est fini je ne veut plus rester le pantin que je suis plus longtemps**.

J_e me redresse et envoie mon oreiller à travers la chambre. Je me tiens debout sur mes pieds, prêt a prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Je sens la rage monter en moi. Je me met a shooter dans tous ce qui se trouve à porter. Tout mes cours se retrouvent au sol. Tout mes vêtement, mes photos, mes livres, mes vieux jouets que j'ai réussit à préserver jusque là. Tout ce qui et représenter ma vie se retrouve par terre, piétinées. _

**Je suis prêt à prendre un nouveau départ.**

_Je soupire. Puis, nerveusement, je me met à rire._

**Où vais-je donc aller ? A quoi ai-je pu bien penser ? Comme si je pouvais juste dire « J'en ai marre ! » et partir.**

_Mon rire se transforme en larmes._

**Je suis fou. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _Il_ ne me laissera jamais partir.**

_Je désespère. Je me laisse tomber sur ce qui reste de mes affaires et pleurs à chaude larmes. _

**Je voudrais juste avoir une vie comme les autres. Une vie tranquille, sans _lui._**

_Mon corps se referme sur lui-même. Je pleurs toujours, secoué par chaque sanglots._

« MAIS POURQUOI ES-TU TOUJOURS LA ? » _hurlais-je. _« pourquoi....? »

_Mes larmes se tarissent. _

**Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer.**

_Mon père ouvrit la porte et resta fixé sur la scène. Normalement ça aurait du le toucher, l'avertir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il se contenta de dire_

« Quel spectacle écœurant ! Debout Et ranges moi ça. Ce n'est pas digne de toi. »

_Je ne bouge pas. Trop choqué par ce que je viens d'entendre. _

**Il faut toujours que tu me rabaisse. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas gentil avec moi ? Ou juste aimable ?**

« Pourquoi...? » _murmurais-je_

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi es tu ce que tu es ? »

_je le fixe dans les yeux. Ma rage passée commençait à revenir en force. Cet homme me dégoûter._

« Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu sois un tyran et non pas un père ? QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT POUR QUE TU ME HAÏSSE ? »

_Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper. Habituellement ce signe m'aurais fait peur mais sur le moment je voulais ma réponse._

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » _répéta-t il nerveusement. _«Tu le veux VRAIMENT ? »

_Il s'avança vers moi et me prit par les cheveux. Je ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur. Un gémissement m'échappa mais , pour une fois, il n'en tint pas compte. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage._

« Je suis comme ça pour que tu réussisses. » siffla-t il. « Mais... tu...ne...fais...rien...pour...m'aider. »

_Chaque mot de la dernière phrase était ponctuée de coups de poings et de pieds. Mon nez saignait. Il me repoussa et me tourna le dos pour partir en disant._

« Tu ne seras jamais digne de moi ».

_Dans ma colère je fouilla rapidement mes objet pour trouver ce qui m'intéresser: mon poignard ensorcelé d'Espagne. _

**Tu vas me le payer. Tu vas tout me payer tout ce mal que tu m'as fait.**

_Je me jeta sur lui en hurlant. Nous sommes tous les deux tombés au sol. Il se retourna et pendant une fraction de seconde je vis la peur dans son regard, pour la première fois. La lame argenté s'enfonça dans sa poitrine comme dans du beurre mou. Je siffla alors en le poignardant à chaque mots._

« Je...ne...serai...jamais...TOI »

Il toussa, crachant du sang, et me fixant dans les yeux il dit ses dernières paroles.

« Non, Draco, tu n'es pas moi. Tu es pire... »

**Fin**

voilà encore un OS pas joyeux.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Elora

( une review s'il vous plaît ? : pour savoir ce que vous en penser... chaque témoignage compte.)


	4. N4 : Narcissa la Belle

N°4 : **Narcissa la Belle**

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait que peu de préoccupations dans sa vie. Son bien être et sa beauté. Elle était donc une de ces femmes qui ne se préoccupait que d'elle-même. Si en société elle paraissait être une mère exemplaire et une épouse modèle, en vérité il n'en était rien. Certes elle avait des qualités mes elle ne s'en servait pas forcément comme on l'attendait. Prenons son fils par exemple. Il était doué en cours, obéissant, poli. Très bien élevé en somme. Mais allons voir ce qui se passe lorsqu'ils sont chez eux. Allons, venez, ils ne nous feront pas de mal. Après tout nous n'existons pas pour eux, vous savez, nous les moldus. Drago Malefoy est en vacances. Aujourd'hui il s'entraine avec sa mère. Il révise sa métamorphose. Allons voir dans la salle d'entrainement. Tenez les voilà. Ah elle bien belle, Madame Malefoy aujourd'hui. Sa robe est impeccable, son chignon serré mettait en valeur son visage. Elle était parfaite. Passons maintenant à son comportement. Drago vient de faire une erreur. « Que fait-elle ? », me demanderez-vous, en la voyant sortir un bâton. C'est très simple pourtant. Elle va le battre. Non, non ne partez pas, vous allez tout manquer. Regardez bien l'expression de Drago.

Rien.

Il ne laisse rien paraître alors que sa mère le frappe. Regardez à présent le doux visage de Narcissa. Non elle n'est pas folle. Pourquoi sourit-elle ? Parce qu'elle s'amuse. Ne vous ais-je pas parler du plaisir qu'elle a à faire souffrir les autres ? Oui, oui même son fils. Pour elle il n'est qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi Drago ne se rebelle pas. C'est très simple en fait. Il a toujours connu ça donc il ne se rend même pas compte de l'anormalité de ce geste. Après tout ces « petite » punitions lui permettent d'avancer. Regardez donc : il a réussit son exercice. Et Narcissa et satisfaite.

Attention, j'ai dit qu'elle était satisfaite, pas contente. Elle ne félicitera pas son fils pour cette petite réussite. Il faut qu'il travaille ses sortilèges. Aïe, il vient encore de raté son sort. C'est la cinquième fois qu'elle l'« aide » à comprendre ce sort. Apparemment le bâton ne suffit pas. Ah, elle affiche un air de plaisir par avance. Elle sait qu'elle va bien s'amuser. Plus qu'avec ce misérable bout de bois. Le Fouet ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai. Alors quand son jouet empêche toute cicatrisation par magie, c'est d'autant plus divertissant.

_Clac, clac, clac, clac._

La lanière de cuir cingle et les coups résonnent dans la pièce. Du sang jaillit du dos du jeune Malefoy. Elle rit. Que c'est divertissant.

Comment-ça vous voulez partir ? Non, vous restez. Mais posez ce téléphone. Appeler la police ne servira à rien elle les tuerait. Qu'en dit son père ? Il s'en moque. Il faut juste que son fils ait de bon résultat.

« Le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle. Bref ça vaut le _coup _»

Merci Lucius.

Retournons voir Narcissa. Elle a laissé son fils travailler dans sa chambre. Elle à des amies à recevoir dans l'après-midi. Elle va donc s'assoir dans son canapé lisant un livre pendant que les elfes de maisons vont travailler. Il vaudrait mieux pour eux que tout soit près avant l'arrivé de amies de Madame. Sinon les effectifs diminueront encore.

Il est à la fois amusant et ennuyant de punir des elfes de maisons. C'est vrai, on peut les torturer ils ne diront jamais rien, ce qui est vraiment désolant quand on se délecte des cris de souffrance. On peut aussi leur imposer de tuer leurs camarades ou même de se tuer eux. Prenons par exemple ce pauvre Mat'Lik. Elle lui avait demandé de nettoyer les chambres dans l'heure. Mais le vieil elfe n'avait pas pu tout faire, car il n'avait pas le droit d'être aidé. Elle lui avait donc ordonner d'aller se faire cuire dans le four. Qu'il avait été drôle de voir l'insignifiante créature bruler. Toutes ces cloques l'avait rendu presque plus agréable à regarder. La dépouille de l'elfe avait été vendu à un gamin du village d'à côté. Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César et aux déchets, nos déchets. Alors quand en plus on peut faire des bénéfices.

Après que les elfes aient travaillé d'arrache-pied Narcissa annula la réception. OH ne vous en faites pas, ça lui arrive souvent de les faire travailler pour rien. Ils ont l'habitude.

Aujourd'hui Narcissa sort. Elle va voir un ami. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un ami. En fait Narcissa utilise ce qu'elle connait le mieux pour en tirer profit. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui elle rendez-vous avec le chef du département économique Magique. Je vous rassure nous ne saurons rien en détail. Sachez juste qu'ils sont pas rester debout très longtemps. Magnanime, elle avait plié sa robe avant de s'avancer vers celui qui est à l'origine de son bien être financier.

Quand elle est rentrée son fils est venu lui dire qu'il avait eu besoin d'elle, qu'ils étaient d'accord pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Elle le regarde et le gifle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle s'en fichait de lui et qu'il la gênait.

C'est ainsi qu'est Narcissa Malefoy, froide, cruelle, dangereuse, et diaboliquement belle !

* * *

_Voilà encore un Os sur les Malefoys. Je voulais ne faire un sur Narcissa depuis pas mal de temps. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Elora_


	5. N5 La delivrance ou la fin de tous

« dialogues »

**pensées.**

_narration en point de vue interne_

« Alors comme ça tu aimes les hommes ? »

**Oui et alors ? **

_La voix de mon père gronde dans la chambre._

« Tu ne pouvais pas être normal ? Comme tout le monde... »

« Tout le monde n'est pas hétéro... »

_Une gifle. Une parmi tant d'autres, c'est pas si grave. Bon suffisamment forte pour que j'atterrisse au sol. Je sens dans son geste toute sa colère et sa déception._

« C'est pitoyable... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il me frappe. Un bruit de glissement, quelque chose fouettant l'air. Il a sortit sa baguette. Mon corps se redresse, je ne le contrôle plus. Son maître lui a appris ce petit tour pour contrôler les corps.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes les bites. Que penses-tu de celle-là ? »

_Je vois avec horreur qu'il s'est exhibé. Mon corps se met à quatre pattes et avance vers lui. Je me dégoute._

**Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à vomir ?**

_Je ferme les yeux, d'où quelques larmes s'échappent. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Mais je le sentais. Je la sentais dans ma bouche. Je sentais ma langue la titiller , la stimuler. Je la sentais gonfler de désir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il enfonçait sa baguette dans mon dos, me faisant mal. Il avait toujours eu cette envie de faire mal aux autres... Il aimait détruire. Ce soir là, c'est moi qu'il détruisait._

« Alors, tapette, elle est bonne ? »

_Je levai des yeux larmoyant vers lui._

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir. Les pédales me répugnent. »

_Il me frappa encore. Puis il se vida dans ma gorge et me força à avaler. Sitôt fait, je vomis sur le sol. Habituellement je n'aimais pas ça, mais à ce moment, c'était pire. Il m'expulsa d'un sort, au travers de la pièce. J'atterris douloureusement contre le mur. Je ne voyais plus rien à cause du choc, mais surtout à cause des larmes. Je l'entendis invoquer des liens pour me maintenir. Il me fit mettre à quatre pattes. Il était derrière moi mais je devinais facilement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Un nouveau sort me bâillonna. Puis une douleur vive et brulante me prit dans le bas du dos. Il y avait enfoncé ses doigts pour me bloquer. Sans prévenir il me pénétra, violant mon intimité vierge. Me violant moi. J'avais mal. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Il me tambourinait sans aucune douceur, sans aucune volonté de plaisir. Juste un mouvement frénétique pour libérer sa colère._

**Mère, Potter, quelqu'un... faîtes que ça s'arrête...**

_'Quelqu'un' semblait m'avoir entendu. Je sentis quelque chose de liquide se déverser en moi. En même pas une heure il m'avait marqué, empoisonné et détruit. Je tombai sur le côté, le regard vide baignant dans les larmes et le sang. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion concernant sa provenance. Je le distinguais qui se rhabillait. Puis il cracha :_

_« _Tu ne me sers plus à rien_. Avada Kedavra »_

_Une lumière verte. Puis plus rien_

**La délivrance**

…


End file.
